tales_of_ataraxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Kurai
'General Information': Sebi is the second artificial human created by Yugure Amethys. During the creation, Sebi's body was filled with an amount of Taint, equal to half a year of infection, to see the infection play out in real time and not have to wait so long for testing. At the end of the creation, Yugure made a random soul inhabit Sebi. Sebi has kept to the corners of her room, running away if anyone came close. She also seems unable to understand speech and her only way of communicating is by screaming, though she has made a few attempts at speaking, which sounded more like gibberish. When checking Sebi's dreams, nothing showed up, suggesting her soul has no experiences. This lead Yugure to believe Sebi died while she was a baby or may never have lived at all. Yugure decided to call the young soul Bita Sereni. Basic stats: *Nickname: The Second Clone *Codename: Y16T0.5 *Physical age: 19 years *Soul age: 0 years *Birthday: 8 May *Species: Artificial Human *Height: 1.58 meters *Occupations: **Test Subject Possessions: Sebi has no possessions of any value. Appearance: Due to Sebi being a clone of Yugure, she looks similar to her. Sebi has pale skin like Yugure. On the left side of her face and her neck, you can see the contamination of Taint clearly. Sebi has grey eyes, which tend to be small due to her constant state of fright. Sebi has long black hair, which is reaches down to her armpits. Her hair is also positioned over the right half of her face, causing only one of her eyes to be seen. Sebi wears the same lavender grey shirt and white t-shirt that Yugure wore as Yonaka, but it is worn quite differently. The shirt is ripped halfway, starting at the top and the right half has fallen a bit, so it now hangs over her arm. Sebi was given a wristband with a piece of serendibite on her left arm, though she only wears it because she is unable to take it off. This wristband has a tracker, so Yugure can easily find her if she is lost. Sebi also wears a red skirt, which is slightly ripped, and pink socks. Abilities: Respawn: Sebi's creator Yugure has discovered a way to beat death, by moving one's soul into a new body once the old one dies. This new is identical to the soul's body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Sebi's equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Relationships: Sebi is in a constant state of fright, so she maintains distance from anyone. The people listed here are people who approach her from time to time. Yugure Amethys: Sebi's creator and caretaker. [[Megumi Safaia|''Megumi Safaia]]: Sebi's caretaker 'Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi: Fellow YT. ''Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu: Fellow YT. 'Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: Fellow YT. Category:Characters